My Love
by Kiyora Yamazaki
Summary: Natal yang sangat berkesan untuk sepasang kekasih ini. Tidak akan pernah terlupakan. /'Apa yang tadi itu, Kami-sama? Ciuman pertamaku…'/"Sakura, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?"/ Maybe Fluff / RnR?


**My Love**

**By**

**Kiyora Yamazaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), fluff (maybe)**

* * *

><p>Pusat kota di Konoha City tampak sangat ramai. Pohon Natal di tengah-tengah pusat kota itu tampak sangat indah dengan berbagai macam hiasannya. Salju yang cukup tebal menyelimuti seperti turut meramaikan susasana Natal di kota itu. Meskipun suhu sudah mencapai titik minus, tak menyurutkan niat seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink dan pemuda berambut raven untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di sana.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Haruno Sakura mendongak melihat kekasihnya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sambil menggesekan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Tidak. Mana syalmu?" ucap Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura yang tengah sibuk menggesekan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan. Lalu Sakura menyengir sambil memebentuk huruf V di jarinya.

"Aku lupa membawanya, Sasuke-kun." jawabnya sambil menyengir. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sehingga membentuk uap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu melepaskan syal coklat muda yang dipakainya, dan memakaikannya di leher Sakura. Sakura membalas dengan senyum yang ia kulum.

"Lain kali jangan lupa lagi. Hn, aku tak ingin melihatmu kedinginan lagi." Sasuke gemas lalu mencubit pipi Sakura di tengah keramaian kota. Sakura merona merah dibuatnya. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke café terdekat.

**…**

Beverly Café, tempat yang pas untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Harganya juga setara dengan kebutuhan para remaja. Dekorasi yang indah menambah kesan nyaman di café itu, ditambah lagi hiasan Natal yang berkelap-kelip. Sasuke dan Sakura memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela, sambil melihat suasana natal di luar café. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura masih memegang buku menu café itu. Sasuke dengan cepat memutuskan.

"Peppermint Mocha dan Lasagna." ucap Sasuke singkat. Waitress menulis pesanan Sasuke. Selesai mencatat, waitress itu menoleh ke Sakura yang belum juga memutuskan apa yang akan dipesannya.

"Aku White Chocolate Mocha dan Lasagna." ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum ke waitress yang menulis pesanan Sakura. Setelah waitress itu pergi, Sasuke memilih menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sedangkan Sakura menopang dagu sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Keduanya saling diam, sampai Sakura memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Setelah tamat di Konoha University kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Meneruskan usaha Ayahku mungkin. Baka aniki pasti ingin melanjutkan usahanya sendiri dan mengurusi anak istrinya itu. Kau sendiri?" Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mulai tampak berpikir.

"Aku belum tahu, Sasuke-kun. Kata ibuku, lebih baik aku meneruskan usaha ayah dan ibuku. Karena kalau mencari kerja akan susah. Aku juga setuju sih." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul. Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Onyx Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, sukses membuat Sakura blushing menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah lulus di Konoha University, kau harus jadi istriku ya. Hn?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

DEG!

Pipi Sakura tambah merah karena ucapan Sasuke tadi. Matanya menghadap ke arah lain, tak berani melihat mata onyx pria berambut raven di depannya ini lagi. Sasuke melepas cubitannya di kedua pipi Sakura. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari ucapannya tadi. Pipinya pun ikutan merona karena perbuatannya sendiri. Tapi cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan dengan gaya stay coolnya. Hn, memang Uchiha.

Akhirnya pesanan mereka berdua datang. Sasuke dan Sakura makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tengah menikmati makannya, wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi.

**…**

Setelah acara makan selesai, Sasuke dan Sakura hendak membayar. Namun, Sasuke melihat ada noda mocha di sudut bibir Sakura. Sebersit ide jahil muncul di kepala pemuda penyuka tomat itu. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sakura sangat terkejut, jemari Sasuke dengan lembut mengusap sudut bibirnya. Hei, Haruno Sakura merona lagi kali ini. Jantung Sakura berdetak jadi lebih kencang. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sepertinya otaknya sudah berfikir terlalu jauh. 'Kami-sama!' teriak batin Sakura.

"Hn, sudut bibirmu ada noda mocha. Gomen." kata Sasuke pelan. Mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura mulai membuka kedua matanya. Sasuke tak lagi memegang tangan dan mengusap sudut bibir Sakura. Sasuke sudah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong jaket tebalnya itu. "Dan sepertinya kau berfikir terlalu jauh ya?" sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit, menandakan ia tersenyum kali ini. Senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ti-tidak kok!" jawab Sakura menahan rona merah di pipinya sambil memandang ke arah lain. Sepertinya, Haruno Sakura kalah telak dari sang Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Hn, kali ini aku yang bayar." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan uang kepada pelayan kasir disana. Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sifat kekasihnya ini. Mereka keluar dari Beverly Café, hawa dingin langsung menerpa Sasuke dan Sakura seperti menusuk tulang mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke-kun. Oh iya, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang mulai menggesekan kedua tangannya lagi dan memasukkanya ke kantong jaket tebalnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau membeli kebutuhan Natal?" respon Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sumringah lalu ia menarik tangan Sasuke menuju mall terbesar di Konoha City.

**…**

Konoha Mall tampak sangat ramai. Banyak pengunjung yang mencari kebutuhan Natal di sini. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke melihat hiasan-hiasan untuk Natal, sedangkan Sakura sibuk berkeliling melihat hiasan-hiasan Natal yang terbilang sangat lengkap di Konoha Mall ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau yang ini lebih bagus warna merah atau biru?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan kedua lampu kelap-kelip itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat memilih.

"Menurutku lebih bagus biru." Sasuke menjawab lalu mengambil lampu kelap-kelip yang ada di tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua tampak semangat memilih keperluan Natal itu. Setelah hampir 1 jam memilih dan membayar semua itu, mereka keluar dari Konoha Mall. Hari sudah beranjak malam. Tepatnya pukul 8 malam.

"Sakura, kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku ada perlu." kata Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan tanda setuju dari Sakura. Lalu Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Sakura dan melengos pergi. Sakura membulatkan matanya lebar. 'Apa yang tadi itu, Kami-sama? Ciuman pertamaku…' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengusap bibirnya yang dikecup pelan oleh kekasihnya tadi, dan tentu saja dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Cukup lama Sakura melamun, ia baru sadar kalau jalan disini sangat sepi. Sakura sudah mulai takut ditambah lagi hawa dingin yang membuat Sakura kedinginan. Tiba-tiba ada dua pemuda, terlihat seperti preman mendekati Sakura. Sakura hendak lari, tapi tangan pria itu dengan sigap menarik lengan Sakura yang membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh. 'Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun! Tolong aku!' pintanya dalam hati.

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun, tolong!" teriaknya sambil meronta-ronta. Kedua preman itu dengan kuat memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Air mata keluar deras dari matanya. Tiba-tiba orang yang dinanti datang melesat dengan sangat cepat dan memukul kedua preman itu.

BUAAGH

Kedua preman itu jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke menghajar keduanya habis-habisan. Amarah yang memuncak dikarenakan kekasihnya hampir celaka.

"Pergi kalian! Jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi." bentak Sasuke. Kedua preman itu langsung lari, takut melawan kekuatan Sasuke yang tadi sangat besar. Suara gemeletuk giginya terdengar, menandakan dirinya sangat marah. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat. Suara isakan Sakura masih terdengar. Sakura juga membalas memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Ia mengusap lembut rambut soft pink sepunggung kekasihnya itu. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini semua bukan salah Sasuke-kun kok." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lirih. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Sakura tampak pucat dan tangannya terasa dingin.

"Hei, kau kedinginan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, berusaha mencari kehangatan. Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut soft pink Sakura. "Aku akan menjagamu, selamanya." ucap Sasuke pelan ditengah-tengah pelukan mereka. Sakura merasa sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Setelah itu, mereka pulang bersama-sama. Sakura mampir ke rumah Sasuke sebentar, sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri sebentar dan mengobrol dengan keluarga Sasuke.

**…**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan masuk ke kediaman Uchiha Mansion, rumah Sasuke. Uchiha Mansion nampak berdiri kokoh dan mewah. Uchiha merupakan keluarga kaya yang terkenal se-antero Jepang. Para pelayan mansion nampak ramah menyapa tuan muda mereka dan tentunya calon istri tuan mudanya itu. Sampai di ruang tengah, dimana tempat berkumpulnya keluarga besar bila ada yang berkunjung. Sakura terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di sini.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Kenapa ada disini?" Sakura bertanya-tanya. Satu tahun ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, baru pertama kalinya orang tuanya berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke tanpa memberitahunya. Kaa-san dan Tou-san Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang. Eh, ada Sakura-chan juga." sapa Uchiha sulung, Uchiha Itachi. Lalu Itachi mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di ruang tengah. Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Itachi dan Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Hubunganmu dengan Sakura sudah satu tahun, bukan?" tanya Fugaku kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura yang hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Hn, ada apa Tou-san?" jawab Sasuke singkat. Alisnya bertaut tanda tak mengerti, tumben sekali Ayahnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bertunangan saja? Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan 'kan?" ucapan Fugaku sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak. "Bagaimana Sakura kau mau kan?" tanya Fugaku menatap Sakura. Sakura menunduk malu.

"Itu terserah Fugaku jii-san dan Sasuke-kun saja." jawab Sakura singkat, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya itu. Fugaku berbalik menatap Sasuke. Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Sasuke akhirnya menjawab.

"Hn, aku setuju. Kapan acaranya?" jawab Sasuke mantap. Sakura kaget tak percaya yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kalau soal acara, kita bicarakan nanti saja. Yang penting kau sudah siap bertunangan dengan Sakura." kata Fugaku. Semuanya mengangguk mantap. Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

**…**

Keesokan harinya, tepat pada Hari Natal. Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan ke Taman Konoha. Tempat ini dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik. Namun, karena sekarang musim dingin, tentu semuanya tidak bermekaran dengan indah. Yang terlihat hanya pohon cemara ataupun pohon cemara hias untuk Natal. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di bangku panjang taman itu sambil melihat suasana Natal.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sakura menoleh Sasuke yang ada di samping kanannya. Sasuke masih memandang ke arah depan, lalu perlahan ia melirik Sakura.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." jawabnya singkat. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya karena menganggap Sasuke tidak peduli dengannya. Sasuke jadi salah tingkah dan akhirnya mengalah.

"Oke, aku kesini untuk ini." Sasuke mengambil kotak berwarna merah lalu berlutut di depan Sakura yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu. Kedua alis Sakura bertautan, menandakan ia tak mengerti.

"Sakura, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" tanya Sasuke mantap dan sedikit malu-malu. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Akhirnya dengan senyum yang dikulum, wajah yang memerah bak buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke, dan rasa malu yang luar biasa, Sakura menjawab mantap.

"Aku mau, Sasuke-kun." jawabnya sambil menunduk malu. Sasuke memakaikan cincin berlian itu ke jari manis kiri Sakura. Dengan sigap, Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke dengan senyuman bahagia. 'Kami-sama, terima kasih untuk semuanya.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Usai mereka berpelukan satu sama lain, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Ia memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pipi Sakura untuk mendekat. Sakura menutup matanya, menahan malu. Dan…

CUP

Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Sakura. Sakura membalas perlakuan Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Sasuke. Keduanya menutup matanya masing-masing. Ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang. Selang beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Sakura melepas ciuman itu. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam posisi masih seperti itu. Keduanya saling tersenyum malu dengan rona merah di pipi keduanya. Hn, Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menjaga image stay coolnya itu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, dan mereka berciuman hangat lagi di bawah salju yang perlahan turun menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Sasuke sedikit melumat bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura merasakan seperti ada aliran listrik di tubuhnya ketika Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Akhirnya karena keduanya kehabisan nafas, mereka saling melepas ciuman dan pelukan masing-masing. Masih dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Nafas Sakura tampak terengah-engah, keduanya saling menatap ke arah lain, malu menatap satu sama lain.

"Kapan kau membeli ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Mendadak sekali. Tapi aku senang." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kemarin pada saat aku menyuruhmu menungguku sebentar di dekat Konoha Mall itu." jawabnya pelan. "Gomen yang kemarin." katanya lagi dengan air muka yang terlihat bersalah. Sakura terkekeh pelan lalu memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya.

"Tak apa, yang lalu biarkan saja. Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." balasnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aishiteru mo, Uchiha Sakura." ucap Sasuke lalu mengecup pelan dahi Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pipi Sakura sangat merah mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya 'Uchiha Sakura'. Dia tersenyum bahagia bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya. Natal yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan oleh kedua insan yang tengah berbahagia ini.

**.**

**It's the way that I love you, let me show you**

**.**

**You would still have my heart, until the end of time**

**.**

**You are my life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

Minna, fic ini buat semua authors, readers ataupun silent readers yang udah mau baca ini. Fic pertama saya setelah iya, Sasuke OOC banget ya? Gomennasai, saya harus banyak belajar.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya ini :)

Shamone!

Kiyora Yamazaki, Dps 24-12-2011

**Review?**


End file.
